User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Yuyuko, the Flawless Specter
|date = January 11th, 2013 |health = 30 |attack = 20 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 380 (+72) |mana = 230 (+57) |damage = 48 (+3.8) |range = 600 |armor = 12.5 (+3) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+ 0.55) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.7) |speed = 325 }}Yuyuko, the Flawless Specter is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities true damage every half second. The total true damage cannot exceed 20% of the affected enemy's max health. 125 |range= 700 }} Fires a wave of cherry towards a target direction in a 35° cone, dealing magic damage to enemies. |leveling= 1200 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 900 }} Fires a row of 5 illusionary butterflies in 8 directions around Yuyuko that stops and hovers for 2 seconds after flying for 1 second, dealing magic damage to enemies per butterfly. Consecutive butterflies that hit enemies deal 40% damage. Enemies hit by more than 3 butterflies are Deluded. Spells and attacks by Deluded enemies scale 50% with items and ability bonuses. |leveling= 1000 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range = 650 }} Summons a spirit flame at a target location that stays for 3 seconds and burns nearby enemies every second. Enemies facing at the flame for more than 1 second are charmed towards the spirit flame. |leveling= 250 500 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range = 600 }} Channels for 2.5 seconds, then releases 5 butterfly explosions on random enemy targets within 1 second. Each target and its nearby enemies receive magic damage plus bonus magic damage equal to a percentage of the target's missing health. If Yuyuko is interrupted, the amount of explosions Yuyuko are adjusted depending on how long Yuyuko has channeled. |leveling= 2% of main target's missing health 750 150 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} Notes and Nonsense Yuyuko is already dead. A friend of Yukari and is Youmu's master. She is now a ghost, and surprisingly, a ghost that has a form. Her personality is cheerful and whimsical, and often disarms people because of her non-seriousness. She may speak weird, unrelated stuff, but almost every sentence she says has a much deeper meaning that only people who are wiser could grasp, revealing her cunning side. Yuyuko has the ability to kill people just by a mere thought, but she has never used that ability ever again since the rumor that she has used her own ability to kill herself. Yuyuko's entire kit is a burst mage that is very dangerous if you stick to her too long, with Ressurection Butterfly and Saigyouji Flawless Nirvana high-damage threats, and Fatal Light Trap and Ghastly Dream Butterfly to help her get close. *Passive: Even without her ability to instantly kill people, her butterflies are still deadly. This red butterfly deals heavy damage to a cap if enemies don't pay attention and touch it. *Q: Pure farming and harassment ability. Nothing much to add except that this is Yuyuko's only long range poke. It's pretty spammable late game. *W: A remade version. Previously it causes a crowd control called Sleep. The new remake is now Deluded. Deluded enemies will have their attacks and spells restricted from scaling by items and ability bonuses. Runes, masteries and defensive stats are unaffected, so this doesn't bother enemy tanks and defensive bruisers too much. *E: AoE damage ability with a twist. As long as enemies don't look at the flame, they are fine and would at most take some damage. If they look at the flame too long however, they'll be attracted to the flame like moths to a light trap. The charm radius and the damage radius are separate by the way. *R: Yuyuko's signature. People who are familiar with Touhou would know that whenever Yuyuko releases her fan, it always means serious business. Yuyuko opens up a fan while channeling, which is a pretty big warning beacon. Should enemies be foolish enough to stay inside the area, they asked for it like how they facecheck a bush with an ap channeling . Theoretical Item Build: Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Chop chop, pick before I'm hungry."'' ;Attacking *''"A moment lasts forever."'' *''"Cutting methods can change a food's taste."'' *''"Tasty morsel? I'll be a tester."'' *''"I'll invite them for tea and dinner."'' *''"Looks like a fun party."'' *''"Let's compare who has the better ingredients."'' *''"Calm down, you guys."'' *''"Eh? Play with me a bit, not with mute dolls all day."'' *''"Another round of wine."'' *''"Fish should be grilled or steamed."'' *''"Butterflies are pretty."'' ;Movement *''"An eternity passes instantly."'' *''"When in doubt, pick the longer path."'' *''"More haste, less speed."'' *''"Leap before you look."'' *''"The hummingbird is still flying."'' *''"I thought I saw purple lights."'' *''"Ghosts have plenty of time."'' *''"Maybe I should have chicken nuggets tonight."'' *''"I'm thinking, we're on the right track."'' *''"People learn how to float eventually."'' *''"Right goes right, wrong doesn't go wrong, they go left."'' ;Taunt *''"Your wisdom shines like pyrite."'' *''"Only fools can't figure out what, how and yes, I'm strong."'' *''"Ending so soon? I feel sad."'' ;Taunt when an allied Youmu is nearby *''"Youmu. Cut them down."'' ;Joke *''"Of course I have feet. My left foot to the left of my right foot, that's common sense."'' *''"I'm hungry, a five-course dish sounds good.'' *''"I'm so hungry that I could die."'' When using 20px Saigyouji Flawless Nirvana *''"If only... if only..."'' *''"Sleep beneath the cherry blossoms."'' ;When using 20px Fatal Light Trap *''"The moth always has a destination."'' *''"That's one way to repel night bugs."'' Yuyuko punishes enemies who don't pay attention and are close to her with heavy damage and her damaging spells are mostly all AoE, signifying her lack of focus to a single target. To be honest, her dialogue is much harder to make than her kit. Like Yukari, her words have deeper meaning to it. It may sound nonsensical, but try to get at her hints. *hint hint* --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 16:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Night Sakura of Dead Spirits Border of Life Category:Custom champions